7 Hari Menembus Waktu
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: Naruto terlempar kemasa 20 yahun yang lalu, saat ia belum lahir. Bersama Sasuke, anak kecil yang ditemuinya dimasa lalu, ia mengalami hal-hal yg akan mengubah hidupnya dan Sasuke dimasa depan. SasuNaru. Last Chapter. RNR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 7 Hari Menembus Waktu

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Typo,Abal

**Genre:**_Fantasy, Romance._

" **Jika ada kesamaan baik judul ataupun ceritanya hanyalah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan"**

**7 Hari Menembus Waktu  
**Chapter 1

**10 Juli 2012**

Naruto memandang jalanan yang dilaluinya dengan malas dari kaca mobilnya. Hari ini orang tuanya mengajaknya ke pesta yang sangat dibencinya. Akhirnya mobilnya pun memasuki gedung pesta kemudian berhenti.

"Naruto. Ayo turun. Kita udah sampai." Ajak Kasaanya  
Naruto hanya menghela napas berat. Akhirnya dia pun dari mobil dan memohon kepada tousannya "Tousan. Naruto mau pulang saja ya." Naruto memohon.  
"Naruto. Kita sudah sepakatkan? Acara ini sangat penting buat perusahaan tousanmu." Kata Kushina kesal  
Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Naruto pun memasuki gedung itu. Dia melihat sebuah papan karangan bunga didepan gedung yan tertera tulisan" Selamat atas 20 tahun berdirinya Gedung Tokyo."  
Akhirnya mereka pun tiba diaula gedung tersebut tempat diadakannya pesta. Naruto merasa sangat risih hingga akhirnya dia berkata kepada Kushina"Kasaan, Naruto izin ketoilet bentar ya."

Selama perjalanan menuju toilet dan berjalan kearah tangga didepannya. Pandanganya tertuju pada sebuah lukisan besar yang berada didekat tangga itu.,Lukisan itu berupa lingkaran-lingkaran seperti jam yang berwarna merah dengan background hitam. Lalu Naruto pun membaca tulisan yang ada dibawah lukisan itu.  
_**Tema Lukisan : Menembus Waktu  
Tahun dibuat :Tidak diketahui, diperkirakan sekitar abad ke 17-19  
Keterangan : Menurut legenda, Lukisan ini dipercaya dapat mengabulkan permohonan**_

Naruto pun tertawa." Mengabulkan permohonan? Yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya tidak percaya. "Saat ini, aku kesal sama kassan dan tousan. Apa mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku. Aku sangat membenci tempat ini!" Aku sangat berharap tempat ini ditutup sehingga aku tidak perlu ikut kassan dan tousan menghadiri pesta ini."  
Napas Naruto terengah-engah, lalu dia menyadarinya" Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku berbicara pada lukisan. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila."  
Naruto pun beranjak dari lukisan itu namun tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan ditempat itu bergetar sangat dashyat . Naruto pun mulai panic. Banyak sekali pemikiran aneh muncul dala pemikirannya saat ni. Naruto pun terjatuh. Tangannya diangkat untuk melindungi kepalanya lalu dia pun memejamkan matanya

Lantai gedung itu sudah tidak bergetar lagi. Perlahan-lahan Naruto pun membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang disadari Nruto adalah ruangan itu sangatlah gelap. Naruto pun melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan berjalan menyusuri gedung dengan perlahan-lahan.  
Interior gedung tampaklah berbeda. Pintu ketempat diadakannya pesta itu tertutup lalu Naruto membukanya. Keadaan didalam sangatlah gelap dan sangat sepi.  
"Dimana semua orang itu? Kenapa gedung ini sangat gelap?" teriaknya dalam hati denga putus asa.  
Akhirnya, Naruto pun melangkah keluar dari gedung tersebut. Saat itu juga, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada papan putih didepannya, dengan tulisan yang besar:  
_**GEDUNG TOKYO  
AKAN DIBUKA TANGGAL 10 JULI 1992 **_

Kening Naruto berkerut. Hah? Apa maksudnya ini? Mimpi buruk? Tubuhnya merinding. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya sampai kejalan raya. Napasnya terengah-engah. "Lebih baik aku pulang." Pikir Naruto  
Beruntung karena jarak antara rumah Naruto dengan gedung Tokyo ini tidak terlalu jauh. Naruto bingung, Sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto menahan napas lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Hatinya sangat lega begitu sampai didepan rumah yang sangat familiar baginya. Naruto memandang rumahnya. "Rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan rumah ini? Pikir Naruto.  
Terdengar suara anjing mengonggong dari dalam rumah. Kemudian lampu depan rumah pun dinyalakan." Siapa diluar? Jangan-jangan maling." Kata pemilik rumah.  
"Sepertinya aku salah masuk rumah. Aku harus kaburrrrr!" jerit Naruto. Naruto pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Setelah berhasil melarikan diri tak tentu arah. Naruto pun berhenti berlari untuk mengambil napas. "Aku harus kemana? Sebenarnya aku ada dimana? Tanyanya sambil mengamati sekitarnya.  
Pandangannya beralih pada sesosok anak laki-laki yang sedang menyebrangi jalan. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah mobil melaju sangat kencang menuju anak itu. Naruto pun berlari sambil berteriak keras. " Hei, awassss!"

Anak kecil itu tidak mengubris peringatan Naruto. Dengan sekuat tenaga, naruto berlari dan menyelamatkan anak itu dari jalanan. Keduanya pun jatuh dipinggir jalan. Sementara itu, mobil itu tetap melaju melewati mereka dengan kencang. Napas Naruto terengah-engah.  
"Lepaskan aku!" teriak bocah berambut raven itu.  
Akhirnya Naruto pun melepaskannya dan menatap bocah itu." Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bocah itu memandang Naruto dengan kesal kemudian berdiri. Bocah itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto.  
"Hei, tunggu bocah." Teriak Naruto sambil mengejar bocah itu lalu menyentuh pundaknya  
"Jangan sentuh aku!"  
"Oke.. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi. Aku hanya bertanya apa kamu baik-baik saja? Lagipula kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang telah menolongmu." Ucap Naruto menahan marah  
"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" kata bocah itu lalu berjalan lagi  
"Dasar bocah, ketus banget." Kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto pun mengikuti bocah itu dari belakang. Setelah agak lama berjalan, bocah itu berhenti dan membalikkan badannya." Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"  
"Kau pasti punya nama kan? Siapa namamu? Namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Kata Naruto  
"Aku tidak akan memberitahu namaku kepada orang yang tidak aku kenal." Kata bocah itu ketus lalu berjalan lagi.  
Maafkan aku. Mungkin kau mengira kalau aku adalah orang yang jahat." Kata Naruto lagi.  
Bocah itu terus berjalan. Naruto tetap mengikutinya dari belakang. Akhirnya anak itu pun berhenti disalah satu rumah. Ketika bocah itu akan membuka pagar rumahnya, Nauto mencegahnya.  
"Hei bocah, aku tahu kau marah padaku entah karena apa. Tapi bolehkah aku Singgah dirumahmu sebentar? Aku benar-benar sangat lapar." Kata Naruto memelas  
"Tidak boleh." Kata bocah itu sambil memandang Naruto tajam  
"Kau harus mengizinkanku masuk karena kau sudah berhutang padaku!" kata Naruto  
"Tidak." Kata bocah itu keras kepala

Naruto tertunduk menyerah. Dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi. Dia pun terduduk lesu sambil menangis keras.  
"Aku tidak mengerti semua ini? Aku tidak tahu ada dimana. Aku tidak punya rumah maupun uang. Orang tuaku menghilang entah dimana? Teriak Naruto "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengenal daerah ini." Lanjutnya putus asa

Bocah itu memandang pemuda didepannya. Akhirnya bocah itupun membuka suara"Kau boleh tinggal dirumahku." Katanya

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lalu berkata"Benarkah?" Sedikit harapan pun muncul dihatinya.  
"Hn. Kau boleh tinggal dirumahku tapi jika kau membuatku marah kau harus keluar." Kata bocah itu lagi  
"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto kesenangan.

Bocah itu membuka pagar rumahnya dan beranjak masuk. Naruto hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.  
"Sasuke. Kau udah pulang? Siapa dia?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua darinya.  
"Hn. Itachi Nissan, Dia Naruto. Dia anak teman mama dari panti asuhan. Dia akan menginap disini selama liburan."

Naruto terkejut dan merasa hean dengan perkataan Sasuke. Anak kecil ini memang pintar sekali berbohong. Selain itu, ucapannya tidak mencerminkan anak yang berusia layaknya delapan tahun. Itachi memandang Naruto dari atas samapi bawah.  
"Otouto. Pakaiannya kotor sekali." Kata Itachi  
"Dia kan dari kampung aniki. Maklumin saja." Kata Sasuke tenang

Naruto merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sangat menyakitkan dalam berbohong.  
"Baiklah. Suruh dia ganti bajunya dan tempati kamar tamu saja." Kata Itachi sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan gemas "Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan sebentar." Tambahnya sambil berlalu  
Perut Naruto sangatlah kelaparan  
"Iruka !" teriak Sasuke  
Kemudian datanglah Iruka selaku pelayan dirumah Sasuke "Iya… ada apa tuan ?" tanyannya sopan  
"Ini Naruto. Anak teman mama dari panti asuhan. Sepertinya dia kelaparan. Tolong siapkan makanan untuknya." Perintah Sasuke kepada Iruka  
"Baik tuan." Kata Iruka lalu pergi ke dapur  
Sasuke menyuruh Naruto keruang makan. Tak lama datanglah Iruka membawa makanan. Wajah Naruto tampak berseri-seri. Akhirnya, Naruto pun makan namun ketika akan menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya, Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya.  
"Kau tidak makan ?" Tanya Naruto heran  
"Aku tidak lapar ." jawab Sasuke  
Naruto pun makan dengan lahap. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah kelaparan seperti ini. Naruto pun menambah makanannya lagi sampai makanan yang dihidangkan diatas meja sudah hamper habis.  
Sasuke melihat kearah piring Naruto sambil mendesah berat "Kakak rakus sekali ." komentarnya  
Dikomentarin seperti itu, Naruto merasa tersinggung. Makanannya dari dulu memang banyak namun baru kali ini dikatain rakus oleh anak kecil. Naruto berusaha sabar karena dia takut akan diusir dari rumah ini.

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke mengajak Naruto kekamar tamu. Lalu mereka pun masuk kekamar tamu itu. Naruto memandang keluar jendela. Sebuah mobil terparkir disana. Naruto tahu mobil itu keluaran tahun lama. Naruto merasa heran karena keluarga Naruto cukup berada tapi kenapa mobilnya keluaran tahun lama.  
"Sasuke. Hari ini tanggal berapa?" Tanya Naruto  
Sasuke menunjuk kalender yang terpasang didinding kamar."Hari ini tanggal 3 Juli 1992."

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada kalender tersebut. Matanya menatap tanggal tersebut dengan rasa tidak percaya.  
"3 Juli 1992. Yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin." Teriak Naruto tidak percaya "Terakhir kali aku ada di tahun 2012 tepatnya tanggal 10 Juli 2012." Lanjutya  
"Kakak ngomong apa sih ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung  
Naruto menatap Sasuke "Tidakkah kau mengerti aku terlempar ke masa lalu 20 puluh tahun dari masa tempatku berasal."  
"Tidak ada yang namanya perjalanan waktu."  
"Tapi itu terjadi padaku. Aku bukn berasal dari tahun ini bahkan aku belum lahir ditahun ini."  
"Aku rasa kakak harus istirahat."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya tanda kalau dia sangat frustasi. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Saat Naruto memandangnya lagi, senyum itu sudah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Mengaku saja kak, kakak kabur dari rumahkan?"  
"Tidak. Aku tidak kabur dari rumah !" sanggah Naruto "_Astaga , keluhnya dalam hati, apapun yang aku katakan Sasuke tidak akan mempercayainya_. "

" Sasuke, umurmu berapa? 30?" Tanya Naruto  
"Umurku 8 tahun." Kata Sasuke marah  
"Umurku 15 tahun. Aku jauh lebih tua darimu 7 tahun. Jadi, aku jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada kamu. Kau harus mendengarkan kata-kataku. " kata Naruto  
"Aku capek. Aku mau tidur dulu. Lebih baik kakak istirahat siapa tahu besok pikiran kakak sudah kembali normal." Kata Sasuke sambil menguap  
_Ini anak benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau bukan karena aku tinggal dirumahnya, sudah pasti aku beri dia pelajaran_. Naruto cemberut menatap Sasuke yang masuk kekamarnya tanpa memperhatikan dirinya lagi.

Malam ini, Naruto berusaha memikirkan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Dia merasa sangat tidak masuk akal. Naruto pun mulai memejamkan matanya. _Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Semoga besok pagi saat aku terbangun, semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula_. Katanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, Naruto pu tertidur pulas.

**TBC**

Akhirnya, chapter 1 selesai juga.  
Haru bikin fict ini karena terinpirasi dari sebuah novel yang Haru suka  
Semoga kalian senang membacanya  
Mind to review?  
Arigatou ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** 7 Hari Menembus Waktu

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, Aneh , Typo,Abal

**Genre:**_Fantasy, Romance._

" **Jika ada kesamaan baik judul ataupun ceritanya hanyalah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan"**

**7 Hari Menembus Waktu  
**Chapter 2

**3 Juli 1992**

Suara ayam berkokok membangunkan Naruto. Matanya perlahan terbuka sambil menguap lebar_. "Sejak kapan tousan melihara ayam di rumah? Berisik sekali." _ Keluhnya setengah mengantuk. "_Astaga, kenapa kasur dan bantalnya keras sekali? Ini bukan tempat tidurku_." Pikirnya_  
_Naruto langsung melihat kearah kalender di depannya. Angkanya menunjukkan tanggal 3. Naruto merasa sangat kesal."Astaga, ini bukan mimpi, aku benar-benar di tahun 1992." katanya kesal. Setelah berdiam diri sesaat, Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya. Dia baru sadar saat melihat cermin didepannya, ternyata dia masih mengenakan baju pestanya yang sangat kotor itu."Aku harus ganti baju, tapi aku tidak punya baju." Pikirnya  
Naruto pun beranjak keluar kamar dan melangkah ke kamar Sasuke lalu mengetuk pintunya. " Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?" panggil Naruto  
Pintu kamar perlahan-lahan terbuka. Sasuke muncul di depan pintu kamarnya. "ada apa?" tanyanya.  
"Hmm begini, kau ada baju ganti untukku? Bajuku sangatlah kotor. Maaf aku telah banyak merepotkanmu."  
Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah ruangan yang ada dilantai 2. Lalu, Sasuke pun masuk dan membuka lemari pakaian yang ada didalamnya. "Pilih sendiri. Ini baju-baju peninggalan _tousan."  
_Naruto memandang foto keluarga yang ada di kamar itu. Seorang pria tampan beserta istrinya lalu ada Sasuke dan Itachi yang tersenyum manis.  
"Sasuke. Orangtuamu dimana? Dari tadi malam aku tidak ada melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto  
"Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan." Kata Sasuke sedih  
"Maaf…" kata Naruto merasa bersalah  
"Hn." Kata Sasuke

Setelah itu, Naruto dibiarkan sendiri untuk memilih baju yang ada dilemari. Naruto mendesah dalam hati." _Benar-benar beda dengan mode pakaian 2012_. Apa boleh buat"  
Setelah selesai berpakaian, Naruto memasuki ruang makan kemudian bertemu dengan Iruka yang sedang menata makanan yang ada di meja. "Ohayou tuan Naruto?" sapa Iruka  
"Ohayou paman Iruka. Kemana Sasuke dan Itachi?" Tanya Naruto  
"Tuan Sasuke sudah pergi les kalau tuan Itachi belum bangun." Kata Iruka  
"Paman, apakah kelurga Sasuke punya kendaraan yang bisa saya pakai?"  
"Hmm. Sepertinya ada tuan, sepeda bekas ayahnya Sasuke di depan."  
Naruto pun bergegas ke luar rumah. Dia melihat sebuah sepeda bersandar di tembok garasi lalu Naruto pun mengambilnya dan segera mengendarainya. Naruto pun melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan yang sepertinya sedang dikerumuni oleh segerombolan anak kecil. Salah seorang anak mengambil tas Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya lalu merenggut pakaian Sasuke. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto mempercepat laju sepedanya. " Hei, Lepaskan dia !"  
Segerombolan anak itu langsung bubar ketika melihat Naruto. Naruto pun segera mendekati Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?"  
"Hn." Sasuke pun segera mengambil tasnya dan membetulkan pakaiannya  
"Apa yang mereka inginkan ?" Tanya Naruto khawatir  
"Mereka tidak menyukaiku. Mereka juga menginginkan uang jajanku," kata Sasuke  
"Ayo, aku antar kamu ke tempat lesmu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menemanimu les setiap hari" Kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke  
Dengan ragu Sasuke naik ke boncengan sepeda dan memberitahu arah menuju ke tempat lesnya. Setibanya di tempat les, Sasuke pun segera turun dari sepeda.  
"Sasuke, kamu pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto  
"Jam 12." Kata Sasuke  
"Baiklah." Kata Naruto

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gedung Tokyo. Setelah memarkir sepedanya tak jauh dari gedung tersebut, dia pun berjalan perlahan sambil memperhatikan petugas keamanan yang ada di sana. Naruto pun menyusup masuk lalu menuju lantai 3 dan segera mencari lukisan yang pernah dia lihat di masanya. Ternyata, lukisan itu tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Naruto pun duduk di lantai dan mencoba berfikir. "_Ayo berfikir Naruto, Mengapa lukisan itu tidak ada disini? Tunggu.. jangan-jangan lukisan itu akan dipajang saat pembukaan gedung ini tanggal 10 juli. Berarti aku harus menunnggu 6 hari lagi agar bisa pulang"_  
Naruto pun segera keluar dari gedung tersebut dan bergegas menuju tempat les Sasuke. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke baru keluar dari depan pintu.  
"Sasuke…. Kita makan dulu yuk." Kata Naruto terengah-engah. Perjalanan bolak-balik dari tempat les Sasuke dengan gedung Tokyo sangatlah jauh dan membuat Naruto lelah.  
Sasuke menatap Naruto curiga." Niisan darimana saja sih?"  
"Aku akan menceritakannya setelah selesai makan" kata Naruto  
Mereka pun segera bergegas ke warung ramen dekat situ. Naruto terkejut mengetahui harga ramen yang sangat murah di tahun 1992. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto mengajak Sasuke melewati rumahnya. Akhirnya, mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah rumah. Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung.  
" Sasuke, rumahku yang berwarna hijau itu. Lebih tepatnya, rumahku di masa depan" Kata Naruto  
"Kalau itu rumahmu, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja." Kata Sasuke  
"Kan sudah aku kukatakan, Di masa ini, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengenaliku. Terakhir aku ke sini, aku disangka maling olek kakek. Kau tidak percaya?"  
Sasuke menggeleng.  
"Kau tahu gedung baru yang akan di buka di jalan raya itu?"  
"Gedung Tokyo?" Tanya Sasuke  
Naruto mengangguk." Aku ada di tahun ini karena lukisan yang ada didalam gedung itu. Aku saja sulit mempercayainya. Di masa depan, saat aku melihat lukisan aneh dan membaca keterangan yang ada di bawahnya. Di sana tertulis bahwa kalau lukisan itu dapat mengabulkan permohonan kita. Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan keinginanku . Tadi aku ke sana ternyata lukisan itu belum dipasang. Aku yakin lukisan itu di pasang tanggal 10 Juli saat pembukaan gedung itu. Berarti, aku akan pulang 6 hari lagi."  
Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Akhirnya, Naruto pun mengayuh sepedanya lagi. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke memperhatikan rumah itu. Sasuke bingung apakah yang dikatakan Naruto benar atau tidak. Namun, terlihat dari ekspresi Naruto tadi benar-benar meyakinkan.

Hari menjelang sore ketika mereka tiba di rumah. "Sebaiknya kakak segera mandi. Nanti kita akan pergi ke toko kaset." Kata Sasuke  
"Oke." Kata Naruto  
Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, mereka pun pergi ke toko kaset. Sesampainya di depan toko kaset, sudah banyak sekali orang. Sasuke berlari dan berusaha masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Di dalam toko, kerumunan orang semakin banyak. Naruto pun berusaha mencari Sasuke di keramaian. Akhirnya, dia menemukan Sasuke sedang mengantri di kasir. Naruto pun segera mendekati Sasuke  
"Astaga Sasuke! Kau capek-capek datang kesini hanya membeli satu kaset." Teriak Naruto Orang-orang yang sedang mengantri di belakang Sasuke terdiam mendengar teriakan Naruto. Naruto tertunduk malu."Maaf. kau antre saja. Aku menunggumu diluar saja."  
Naruto keluar dari toko kaset. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menjatuhkan badannya ke tempat tidur dan berusaha untuk tidur. Namun terdengar sebuah lagu di penjuru rumah diikuti Sasuke yang menyanyi dengan suara yang nyaring.  
Yuke yuke yuke megaloman  
Doko mademo susume

Megaloman fire  
Megaloman wa yukuze

Naruto mengambil bantal dan menutup telinganya. "Sasukkkeeeeee. Berisssiikkkkk! Aku mau tidur!" . Setelah satu jam Naruto tak kunjung tidur akhirnya dia berjalan keluar kamar menuju pekarangan rumah dan melihat langit di atasnya. Jutaan bintang bertebaran di langit. Aku _pingin pulang. Tapi aku masih harus menunggu 6 hari lag_i." Keluhnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memegang tangannya.  
"Arghhhh. Sasuke.. ngapain kamu disini, bukannya sedang menyanyi di kamarmu?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal." Aku melihat orang di pekarangan rumahku. Aku kira ada maling. Sebenarnya apa yang kakak lakukan di sini?"  
"Heh. Kau sangka aku maling ? aku sedang menatap bintang"  
Tiba-tiba Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke dan berteriak."Sasuke. ada bintang jatuh! Ayo ucapkan keinginanmu !"  
Hampir saja Sasuke terjatuh oleh pukulan Naruto di bahunya. Lalu memandang Naruto dengan kesal." Mana mungkin ada bintang yang bisa memenuhi keinginan orang."  
"Masa bodoh. Pokoknya aku berharap aku bisa kembali ke masa depan dan tidak berurusan denganmu lagi ." kata Naruto  
"Hei. Bintangnya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Sepertinya, keinginan kakak tidak akan terpenuhi." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk  
Naruto menarik napas dengan kesal. Lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah perlahan-lahan.

**4 Juli 1992**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya lalu menatap jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.  
"Astaga. Sudah pukul setengah 9 ?" Teriaknya dalam hati  
Naruto berlari keluar kamar dan melihat Sasuke sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. " Sasuke, kau tidak pergi les hari ini?"  
"Hari ini aku ada les piano jam 10, setelah itu, jam 12 les karate." Kata Sasuke  
"Hah. Sejak kapan kamu bisa karate ?" Tanya Naruto  
"2 tahun yang lalu ." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto  
"Kalau kamu bisa karate, kenapa kamu tidak melawan anak-anak yang menganggumu waktu itu ?" Tanya Naruto  
Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. " Bagiku, itu percuma saja karena mereka berenam sedangkan aku sendirian ."  
"Tidakkah kegiatan lesmu itu terlalu banyak ? lagipula kau masih kecil, mengapa harus les sebanyak itu ?" Tanya Naruto lagi  
"_Kaasan_ ingin aku mencoba semuanya dan menemukan satu kegiatan yang aku sukai ." Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah sedih karena teringat akan mendiang _kaasannya ._

Saat ini, Naruto menunggu Sasuke selesai les karatenya. Karena bosan, Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling tempat les tersebut. Di sepanjang jalan, banyak sekali penjual makanan yang membuat wajah Naruto tampak berseri-seri. Naruto membeli beberapa permen dan cokelat yang belum pernah dilihatnya di masanya dan mulai mencicipinya.  
"_Astaga, cokelat ini enak sekali terus murah lagi. Aku belum pernah melihat permen ini sebelumnya. Aku harus mencobanya_ ." batin Naruto senang  
Dari dalam ruangan tempat les karate, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang kebingungan memilih 2 permen yang akan di makan duluan. Setelah tersenyum kecil, Naruto membuka bungkus kedua permen tersebut dan langsung memakannya sekaligus. Melihat hal tersebut, Sasuke tertawa.  
Saat Sasuke keluar dari tempat lesnya, Dia melihat Naruto sedang asyik mengunyah permen yang ada di mulutnya. Merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya lalu Naruto pun tersenyum.  
"Sasuke. Makanan di masamu sangatlah mau ? " kata Naruto sambil mengunyah permen dan menawarkan permen kepada Sasuke  
"Tidak. Permen bisa membuat sakit gigi ." tolak Sasuke  
"Memang benar. Tapi itu tidak akan mencegahku untuk memakannya . lagipula jajanan di masamu sangat enak dan juga murah ." kata Naruto girang  
Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat. "_Mungkin_ _dia memang berasal dari masa depan_ ." pikirnya

Sasuke bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Dia bermimipi bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh berkeringat. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Lalu dia melihat sekelilingnya . Dia pun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman lalu tatapannya beralih ke kamar Naruto. Dia berjalan mendekat kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.  
Dilihatnya Naruto tertidur sangat pulas. Ketika akan berjalan keluar kamar, Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto.  
"Nyam…Nyam…Nyam…" suara Naruto  
"Dasar niisan. Mimpi pun yang terpikirkan hanya makanan ." kata Sasuke perlahan sambil tersenyum.  
Sasuke memandang Naruto selama beberapa detik lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan berjalan keluar kamar tersebut.

**TBC**

Akhirnya update juga  
Di fict ini, Masih banyak sekali kekurangannnya  
Kritik & Saran Haru terima  
Terima kasih sudah membacanya  
Mind to review?  
Arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** 7 Hari Menembus Waktu

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, Aneh , Typo,Abal, Alur kecepatan DKK

**Genre:**_Fantasy, Romance._

" **Jika ada kesamaan baik judul ataupun ceritanya hanyalah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan"**

**7 Hari Menembus Waktu  
**Chapter 3

**5 Juli 1992**

"_Niisan_ terlambat ." kata Sasuke kesal  
"Maafkan aku Sasuke .Tadi aku hampir lupa ." kata Naruto sambil menarik napas panjang  
Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. "Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sasuke  
"Hah. Kemana ?" Protes Naruto  
"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Kalau tidak mau ikut, _Niisan_ tidak boleh tinggal di rumahku lagi ." ancam Sasuke  
"_Ini anak seenaknya aja_ ." batin Naruto lalu berkata "Baiklah ."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gedung bioskop dan berjalan memasuki gedung bioskop tersebut.  
"Astaga Sasuke . Bilang dong kalau menonton film di bioskop ." teriak Naruto  
Sasuke hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya agar terhindar dari ketulian akibat teriakan Naruto. "_Niisan_ bisa diam tidak sih? Sebentar lagi film akan dimulai ."  
"Hmm. Emangnya kita akan menonton film apa Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran  
"Liat saja sendiri ." kata Sasuke ketus

Film akhirnya dimulai. Lampu-lampu diruangan itu dimatikan membuat mereka dan semua pengunjung bioskop itu mulai diam. Suasana hening muncul diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersampingan.  
Naruto yang awalnya tidak tertarik dengan film yang di tayangkan di layar akhirnya melihat ke arah layar bioskop. Dia baru menyadari ternyata film yang di tonton adalah film horror. Ketika sang hantu dengan berbaju putih penuh akan noda darah memenuhi layar, Naruto berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil menggenggam tangan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Teriakkan Naruto membuat semua pengunjung bioskop itu memandang ke arahnya.  
"_Ah gawat_ !" Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan orang yang memandangnya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto kembali bersandar di bangkunya.  
"_Niisan,_ Sampai kapan akan memegangi jari tanganku ? Bisa-bisa jari tanganku patah semua karena _niisan_ memegang tanganku keras sekali ." gerutu Sasuke  
Naruto melepas cengkeramannya pada tangan Sasuke. "Maaf ." bisik Naruto pada Sasuke  
Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Dia mengusap jari tangannya yang tadi di cengkeram oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Tatapannya beralih ke layar bioskop. Setelah menatap selama beberapa menit, Naruto mulai mengantuk dan mulai tertidur pulas. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan kesal. "_Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia berteriak seperti orang kerasukan setan _." batin Sasuke

Tusukan jari Sasuke di lengan Naruto membuat Naruto terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Lalu Naruto menatap Sasuke "Kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto  
"Filmnya sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang ." ajak Sasuke  
"Ya . Hari sudah beranjak malam ." kata Naruto

**6 Juli 1992**

Naruto masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Dia melihat Sasuke sedang serius menonton video di depannya.  
"Sasuke. Kau sedang menonton apa ?" Tanya Naruto  
"Aku sedang menonton video Megaloman ." kata Sasuke lalu berkata lagi "Tolong _niisan_ masukkan kaset video ini . Aku mau mengambil camilan dulu ."  
Naruto mengamati gambar video di depannya dengan cermat lalu beralih memperhatikan video player di depannya. Naruto menekan tombol power namun dia nampak kebingungan. Naruto mencari-cari tombol _open_ tapi dia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Sasuke masuk kembali ke kamar dan Naruto langsung bertanya, "Sasuke, video player ini tidak ada tombol opennya ya buat masukkin kaset videonya ?"  
Sasuke bingung lalu segera mengambil kaset video tersebut dari tangan Naruto. Sasuke memasukkan kaset itu pada lubang segi empat yang ada di sebelah kiri lalu menekan kaset videonya. Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu menyeringai "Katanya datang dari masa depan, masukkin kaset saja tidak bisa ."  
"Mana aku tahu ." kata Naruto tidak mau kalah. "Dimasaku, kaset video sudah tidak ada lagi karena sudah diganti dengan CD ."  
"Hah CD ? Apa itu ? Celana Dalam ?" Tanya Sasuke polos  
"Ahahaha. Bukan. CD itu singkatan dari Compact Disc. Bentuknya lingkaran ." Naruto menjelaskan  
Akhirnya, Filmnya sudah di mulai. Naruto menatap bosan video yang ada di depannya itu. Dia kemudian melihat berbagai koleksi mainan Sasuke. Ada miniatur pesawat dan juga berbagai macam mainan robot mulai dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar.  
Merasa sangat bosan, Naruto beranjak dari kamar Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ke pekarangan rumah tersebut. Dilihatnya Paman Iruka dengan Paman Kakash sedang melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur. Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu karena takut mengganggu kesenangan Paman Iruka dan Paman Kakashi.  
Naruto masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan menuju rung tengah. Dia melihat ada sebuah piano dan perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekatinya. Naruto mulai memainkan beberapa lagu pada piano tersebut sehingga menghasilkan melodi yang sangat indah dan enak di dengar. Setiap detingan tuts piano yang dimainkan oleh Naruto membuat perasaannya berangsur tenang. Naruto kembali teringat akan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat bangga melihat Naruto sukses menjadi seorang pianis. "_Aku ingin segera kembali ke masa depan. Aku kangen sama kaasan dan tousan _. " batin Naruto  
Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang memainkan piano. Setelah lagu berakhir, Sasuke terdiam sambil tetap memandangi Naruto. Merasa sedang di perhatikan, Naruto menoleh kea rah belakang. Tatapannya saling bertemu. Oniks milik Sasuke bertemu dengan Shappire milik Naruto.  
Naruto tersenyum  
Sasuke membalas senyuman Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.  
"_Niisan_ hebat. Aku baru tahu kalau _niisan_ bisa main piano ." kata Sasuke takjub  
"Benarkah ? Terima kasih atas pujiannya ." balas Naruto  
"_Niisan_. Ajarin aku main piano ya agar bisa sehebat _niisan _." kata Sasuke  
"Oke ." kata Naruto

**7 Juli 1992**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalam masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Sasuke dan juga Paman Iruka yang sedang sarapan pagi.  
"_Ohayou _Sasuke, Paman Iruka ." sapa Naruto sambil mengambil makanan yang tersedia di atas meja makan  
"Hn ." balas Sasuke singkat  
"_Ohayou_ tuan Naruto ." sapa Paman Iruka

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto menemani Sasuke menonton tv di ruang tengah. Sepanjang pagi itu, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton. Setelah puas menonton tv, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sasuke sedang mengerjakan prnya sedangkan Naruto ingin tidur siang namun karena merasa tidak mengantuk akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur siang dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.  
Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang serius mengerjakan prnya. Tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk membuat Sasuke terganggu, Naruto beranjak menuju lemari buku yang ada di kamar Sasuke. Tangannya mengambil salah satu buku tersebut lalu membacanya sambil menunggu Sasuke selesai mengerjakan prnya.  
Akhirnya Sasuke selesai mengerjakan prnya " Niisan, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan pr. Ayo kita main ."  
Naruto menaruh kembali buku yang dia baca ke temat semula. "Eits. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memeriksa pr-mu dulu ." kata Naruto  
Naruto melihat angka-angka di buku Sasuke. Mulai dari perkalian,pengurangan,penambahan dan pengurangan. Angkanya juga sangat besar . Emang sih, Naruto bisa di bilang tidak cukup pintar dalam pelajaran matematika namun Naruto merasa aneh melihat tugas matematika Sasuke.  
"Sasuke, Pr-mu ini bukan untuk anak seusiamu ya? Kalau kamu masih berumur 8 tahun berarti kamu masih kelas 3 SD kan? Bukankah pelajaran kelas 3 SD masih pengurangan ?" Tanya Naruto  
"Memang. Pr matematika yang kubuat untuk kelas 5 SD. Karena sekarang aku kelas 5 SD . Aku loncat 2 kelas" jawab Sasuke tenang  
"Hah ." Naruto hanya bisa melongo. "_Jadi, ini bocah benar-benar pintar_ ." batin Naruto  
Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke memang anak yang jenius dari anak seusianya yang membuat berpengaruh kepada caranya bersikap maupun berbicara,  
"_Niisan_ periksa, aku mau main game dulu ." kata Sasuke sambil beranjak meninggalkan Naruto  
"Sasuke tunggu ! Kau punya kalkulator ?" kata Naruto  
"Punya tapi _niisan_ tidak boleh menggunakan kalkulator. Itu tidak adil ."  
Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Setengah jam kemudian, teriakan Sasuke membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto yang sedang berkutat dengan angka-angka. Naruto menggerutu kesal. Dibawanya buku Sasuke ke ruang tengah.  
"Sasuke. Ada yang salah satu nomor ."  
"Tidak ada yang salah ."  
"Tidak. Seharusnya hasil akhirnya 359 ."  
"Coba _niisan_ hitung ulang. 10 dikali 30 sama dengan 300 baru ditambah 60 jadi 360 ."

Naruto mencoba menghitung ulang. Dia merasa sangat kesal karena perkataan Sasuke benar. Dengan santai Sasuke menyindir Naruto. "_niisan_ tidak lulus SMP ya ?"  
"Apa? Enak aja. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi murid SMA tahu ." kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda kalau dia sedang marah lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya  
"_Dasar kau bocah. Awas saja kau nanti akan aku beri pelajaran _." umpat Naruto dalam hati

**TBC**

Akhirya bisa update juga  
Maaf lama updatenya karena Haru banyak sekali tugas sekolah dan persiapan buat ulangan minggu depan  
Mungkin fict ini akan selesai chapter depan  
Kritik & Saran Haru terima  
Terima Kasih sudah membaca  
Mind to review?  
Arigatou **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Series:**

Naruto

**Pairing:**

Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**(Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya)**

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Aneh , Alur kecepatan, EYD tidak sesuai

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Genre:**

Romance, Fantasy

**7 Hari Menembus Waktu**

**Chapter 4**

**2 Hari Kemudian**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, perlahan membuka matanya lalu melihat ke arah kalender yang ada di sudut ruangan. "9 Juli 1992. Berarti besok aku akan pulang!" seru Naruto dalam hati. Sebelum kembai ke masa depan, Naruto ingin mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan. Naruto pun bergegas mandi dan menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou Sasuke." Sapa Naruto riang

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke sedang murung

"Sasuke, karena ini adalah hari terakhirku di masa lalu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Kata Naruto

"Jalan kemana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Terserah kau saja. Kau mau kemana?"

"Biar aku pikirkan." Kata Sasuke sambil meneruskan makannya

"_Ini anak kadang nyebelin kadang nyenengin kadang berlagak sok dewasa_." Batin Naruto

^lalala^

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto mengajak Sasuke pergi ke taman bermain. Mereka mencoba berbagai wahana bermain sampai puas. Setelah puas mereka bermain, mereka segera mencari bangku kosong di sekitar mereka.

"Sasuke, kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya

"Ayo kita ke stand makanan." Ajak Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke

Mereka mulai membeli makanan yang tersedia di sana. Naruto terlihat takjub melihat berbagai makanan yang tidak ada di masanya. Akhirnya Naruto pun membeli semua makanan itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas berat melihat tingkah Naruto.

"_Benar-benar seperti anak kecil_." Batin Sasuke

"_Niisan rakus sekali_." Kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak akan merasakan makanan ini di masa depan karena makanan ini sudah tidak ada di masa depan." Kata Naruto

"Tapi jangan kebanyakan makan! Nanti sakit perut lagi." Nasehat Sasuke

Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu dia tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, _Arigatou_ karena telah mengizinkan aku tinggal di rumahmu selama seminggu." Kata Naruto

"Hn." Kata Sasuke

"Sasuke, berhentilah menjadi dewasa. Kau masih anak-anak. Nikmatilah masa kekanak-kanakanmu karena masa itu Cuma datang satu kali." Kata Naruto serius

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan lembut lalu berkata "Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti semua perkataan _Niisan_ ."

"Kau mau berjanji padaku." Kata Naruto

"Oke." Kata Sasuke lalu jari kelingkingnya melingkari jari kelingking Naruto

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau memang anak yang baik." Ujar Naruto

"_Niisan, _Jangan pergi!" Kata Sasuke

"Sasuke, aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu di sini tapi ini bukanlah masaku." Kata Naruto perlahan

"Hn. Aku tahu itu." Kata Sasuke sedih

^lalala^

**Keesokan harinya**

Sasuke dan Naruto bergegas menuju gedung Konoha. Naruto menatap gedung itu sambil menghela napas panjang. Gedung itu sudah di penuhi oleh para pengunjung.

"Sasuke, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik." Kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap kepergian Naruto

Baru beberapa Naruto melangkah, dia menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum dan berkata "Arigatou."

"Sasuke, aku tahu kamu tidak suka di sentuh tapi …" Naruto berjalan kea rah Sasuke lalu memeluknya

Naruto melepas pelukkannya lalu melangkah menatap kepergian Naruto sedih

"_Sayonara niisan_." Gumam Sasuke

^lalala^

Naruto berjalan perlahan memasuki Gedung Konoha tersebut. Dia mencari-cari lukisan itu dan akhirnya ketemu. Naruto menarik napas lega dan menatap lukisan tersebut.

"Lukisan, aku tahu kau mengirimku ke masa ini untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Aku sungguh ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah mempertemukan aku dengan Sasuke." Kata Naruto perlahan

"Sekarang, Aku mohon kembalikan aku ke masaku!" Pinta Naruto

Sesaat kemudian gedung itu bergetar hebat. Naruto pun kembali ke masanya

^lalala^

10 Juli 2012

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap sekitarnya. "Aku sudah kembali." Serunya. Naruto bergegas menuju ke aula gedung dimana orang tuanya berada di sana.

Naruto melihat kedua orang tuanya dari kejauhan lalu berlari menghampiri mereka dan memeluknya

"Naru, ada apa sayang?" Tanya Kushina

"Tidak apa-apa. Naru hanya merindukan kalian. Rasanya lama sekali." Jawab Naruto

"Naru sayang, kau kan baru pergi 7 menit yang lalu." Kata Minato bingung

"_Aku tahu tousan, Tujuh menit untuk tousan tapi tujuh hari untukku_." Seru Naruto dalam hati

"_Kaasan_, Naru lapar. Naru mau mencari makanan dulu ya." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi

"Dasar Naruto, yang di pikirkannya hanya makanan saja." Kata Minato

"Iya Minato." Kata Kushina

^lalala^

Naruto berjalan ke ruang makan dan melihat aneka makanan yang di hidangkan di sana. Naruto bergegas mengambil piring lalu mencicipi makana sau persatu. Setelah perutnya telah terisi kembali, Naruto hendak mau mengambil makanan lagi

"Sebaiknya kau jangan makan terlalu banyak. Nanti kau sakit perut." Kata Seseorang

Mendengar perkataaan itu Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dia menatap orang itu dengan kesal. Ternyata seorang laki-laki tampan berkulit putih dan bermata oniks. Bahkan Naruto sempat terpesona melihat pesona pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampirinya lalu berkata "Aku jauh lebih tua tujuh tahun darimu jadi kau harus mendengarkan perkataanku."

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda itu

"Sa..Sasuke." kata Naruto tidak percaya

Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu berkata "Lama tidak berjumpa ya Naruto. Sudah tujuh tahun bukan?"

"Kaukah itu Sasuke? Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto sangat terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu." Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukkannya

"Aku juga. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Kata Sasuke

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, wajah Naruto bersemu merah

"Naruto, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sepasang cincin di hadapan Naruto

"Sa… Sasuke, Tapi kita kan sama-sama laki-laki." Kata Naruto terbata-bata

"Wah.. Rupanya Kau di sini Naru. Kaasan cariin daritadi." Kata Kushina memotong pembicaraan mereka

"Kushina. Kau ini merusak suasana saja." Timpal Minato

"Naruto. Jawab pertanyaanku." Kata Sasuke

"Ak…Aku mau menikah denganmu." Jawab Naruto

"Terima kasih Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil memasangkan sebuah cincin tersebut di jari manis Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto erat

"Ternyata anakku sudah dewasa." Kata Minato terharu

"Iya Minato. Aku sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu." Kata Kushina membuat Minato cengo mendadak

**The End**

Terima Kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita ane

**Happy SasuNaru days #kecepatan woi**

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang

Buat yang sudah ngeriview di chap kemaren, Ane mengucapkan terima kasih banyak

Mau NGERIVIEW? atau mau NGEFLAME?

Silahkan, tinggal tuliskan unek" anda di kotak yg ada di bawah ea

Klo mau curhat juga boleh koq :D

Arigatou ^^


End file.
